Peluche de Felpa
by Amie Blair
Summary: Cuando el cuerpo de ese peluche salio a la intemperie, el supo que ya no había paso atrás, todo había terminado.


**Peluche De felpa.**

~ _Cuando el cuerpo de ese peluche salio a la intemperie, el supo que ya no había paso atrás, todo había terminado._

Abrió su mochila de una vez por todas, decidida y embriagada por el enfado –_pues claro, su emoción favorita era el enojo_- y tomo el objeto felpudo sin mayor preocupación. ¿Qué importaba ahora si se le desprendía alguna extremidad?

Ya no tenia sentido alguno, incluso se sentía incomoda de estar enfadada.

Clavó su mirada en el piso y de ahí no la levanto más.

Él un tanto impactado resistió sus ganas de gritarle y tratarla como una tonta por hacer tan grande un problema tan pequeño, y al ver la primera oreja de ese animal salir de su mochila, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. ¡No, eso no! – pensó.

Pero ella no podía ver esa expresión de los ojos de él, por lo tanto no podía caer en peso de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el cuerpo de ese peluche salio a la intemperie, el supo que ya no había paso atrás, todo había terminado. Esto era peor que clavarle diez puñaladas al mismo tiempo. Pues, era más que un simple peluche, él sabia que era el único peluche que ella soportaba tener, y que lo hacía simplemente porque era un regalo de él. Por lo tanto, el peluche mismo significa el espíritu de su relación, y que ella lo entregara tan fácilmente luego de una discusión tan pequeña, solo podía significar una cosa, para ella esta relación ya no valía nada. Y esto le dolió, si que le dolió, tenia ganas de caer de rodillas y llorar al mismo tiempo que gritar. Pero no, no lo haría, no mientras ella se mostrara tan fuerte y segura de si misma. Algo de dignidad quería mostrar.

Aunque por un momento dudó, ¿Para que dignidad si sabía que cuando ella se fuera, su mundo, su vida, todo lo importante también lo harían con ella?

Ella suspiro y alargó su mano, se lo entrego, manteniendo su mirada en el piso y apretando fuerte los párpados para evitar las lágrimas.

Pero no recibió respuesta, a él sus brazos no le respondieron, por más que quería tomarlo y tirarlo al piso, pisotearlo, golpearlo, insultarlo, no pudo. Albergaba la esperanza de que ella se arrepintiera, así solo se abrazarían, se besarían y harían como si nada nunca hubiese pasado. Pero el brazo de ella se mantuvo firme, extendido, sin ningún indicio de duda.

_- Beck_ – dijo suspirando – _yo no lo quiero, consérvalo tu. _

Su voz no demostró ningún sentimiento, estaba seca, fría, como todos los días.

Sintió la necesidad de levantar la mirada y ver directo a los ojos de Beck, pero se dijo a si misma que en el momento en que lo haría se volvería débil y eso detuvo su acción, ya sentía su brazo flaquear, pero él estaba ahí, sin demostrar siquiera si continuaba respirando o no.

- _Esta bien_ – volvió a hablar incluso más fría que antes – _si tú tampoco lo quieres conservar, creo que debería ir directamente a la basura. – _y sin esperar más, lo dejo caer de su mano. Al segundo apareció en el piso, y ahí, ella con su mirada baja, lo pudo observar, el peluche había caído indicio y ninguno de los dos lo recogería, al igual que su relación. ¿Todo esto estaba bien? ¿De verdad lo dejaría ir? ¿Qué le pasa que no hace nada para que esto no suceda? Miles de preguntas llegaron a su cabeza, tantas, que se sintió mareada.

En ese segundo algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Beck. ¡Ella se mostraba fría hasta en el momento de su término!. ¡¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esta chica? ¿Es que estuvo fingiendo amor por él todos este tiempo?

Sus manos se empuñaron y los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas. Estaba confundido entre la rabia y la impotencia. ¡Por que de todas las chicas de Hollywood Art, se enamoraba de ella! Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que ella se llevaba una de sus manos a su cara.

¿Podía ser posible que la chica más ruda e insensible de Hollywood Art estuviera llorando? ¿Es que le dolía esta situación? ¿Le dolía perderlo tanto como él a ella?

Una gota de esperanza cayó en el vaso de Beck. Se acerco solo un segundo y tomo la barbilla de ella para levantarla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, todo volvió a la normalidad pero solo por unos segundos.

- No llores – le dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que intento acercarse para envolverla entre sus brazos, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No quiero abrazarte – otra vez con el tono insensible. – Esto se acabó. Tengo tristeza por todo lo que hemos pasado –sonrió tristemente- ha sido mucho tiempo juntos. Pero todo algún día debe terminar, y es ahora. No puedo estar contigo si no entiendes lo que es estar en mis zapatos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – intervino Beck, furioso otra vez. - ¿de verdad? Dime de verdad que estas terminando conmigo por una estupidez. – ella suspiro frustrada.

- Sea cual sea el motivo estoy terminando contigo – ahora cambio su tono a uno furioso y alterada, como cualquier día normal. – eso es todo.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¡¿Eso es todo?

- No me grites Beck.

- ¡No ocupes ese tono conmigo Jade!

- No seguiré hablando contigo si me gritas.

- ¡No estamos hablando, Solo estas terminando conmigo!

- Entonces … entendiste el mensaje, y ya esta todo terminado. – Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa directa a los ojos, una tan furiosa que a él le dio escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Sus pies se movieron solos, giraron en 180° grados y le dio la espalda, preparada para caminar hacía su casa, pero por un segundo se detuvo a mirar un segundo más aquel peluche de felpa, aquel oso café que guardo por tanto tiempo solo porque venia desde él. Comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, mientras dejaba al chico que quería, aquél que en ese segundo, al verla marcharse, se le dividió el corazón en mil pedazos.


End file.
